1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle assemblies for furniture, and more particularly to handle assemblies for furniture that provide diverse decorative designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional furniture handle assembly including two discs 10 attached to furniture and a handle 12. Each disc 10 includes a stub 11 projected from an outer face 101 thereof, and the handle 12 is pivotally mounted between the stubs 11. Provision of the stubs 11 prevents the handle 12 from being abutted against the furniture that may cause inconvenience to operation of the handle 12. Nevertheless, the decorative pattern in the discs 10 is monotonous and allows little space to change, as the stub 11 occupies a considerable area of the disc 10.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly for furniture that allows diverse decorative designs.
In an embodiment of the invention, the handle assembly includes a positioning member and a handle. The positioning member includes a rear surface mounted to furniture and a front surface having no functional projection thereon. The handle includes two ends pivotally connected to two lateral surfaces of the positioning member, respectively.
In another embodiment of the invention, the handle assembly includes two positioning members and a handle. Each positioning member includes a rear surface mounted to furniture and a front surface having no functional projection thereon. The positioning members further include mutually facing inner sides. The handle includes two ends pivotally connected to the inner sides of the positioning members, respectively.
The handle assemblies in accordance with the present invention allow diverse decorative designs by means of providing positioning member(s) having a flat front surface. Thus, more decorative designs can be created, as the front surface has no functional projection (the stub 11 in FIG. 1) thereon.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.